


Speed

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, it ends better than zoro thought, zoro and drake race motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: It was a long stretch of road ahead of them, and there was no traffic. So, why not?





	Speed

It had been a while since he’d been able to push his bike so hard, but honestly, it was just the type of release that he needed. He could’ve done without the helmet though, but the guy next to him had kept gesturing to it until Zoro had put it on; from the way the guy wore his suit—one of those new ones that came in two pieces though it was definitely built for motocyclists—he was powerfully built under the stream of the street light he was paused under.

The tension had been thick, but Zoro had sped  off like a bullet the moment the stoplight turned green, and then the rest of them began to light up like it was Christmas. He’d grinned at that point, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his hands gripped the dark handlebars.

He sailed under one speed light at a terrific rate of speed, nearly feeling as though he was flying.

Glancing at his right mirror briefly, Zoro noted the customized bike coming up behind him and _fast_.

It might’ve looked slow because it was bulky, but only idiots would’ve been fooled by that; the bike was powerful and roared like a beast, but Zoro’s bike was beast in its own right with neon green tiger stripes over the slick black paint job. Up against the dinosaur that was the other guy’s bike, Zoro was sure he had the edge—speed wise, at least.

They sailed under the second streetlight with Zoro in the lead, but there were still three more to go.

Drake, the owner of said dinosaur, inched closer and soon closed the gap, briefly glancing Zoro’s way before he settled in dangerously close to his side.

Though Zoro’s heart skipped a beat at this, it wasn’t out of fear, but the thrill of being so close to danger. When the other bike moved away, he calmed down, but there was a wide grin stretched across his features as the other motorcyclist road next to him for a bit before pulling ahead suddenly. 

Drake was having fun—had been having fun since the race had started, and honestly, he hadn’t planned on racing the other man; it had been more of a spur of the moment thing. It had been amazing that the other got the jist  of what he had wanted with just some _gestures_ really, but he couldn’t possibly regret it now.

It wasn’t often that he raced for fun like he was now, but maybe that should change. The young man on the tiger themed bike had his thanks for reigniting his spirit for the ride. It had been a bit lacking lately even though he _loved_ his bike.

The end was nearing, however, as two street lights flew by before they knew which meant the last one who act as their finishing line. The light was already changing though, yellow, which mean they’d have to be quick.

The tiger bike wasn’t far behind Drake when the ginger glanced through his right side mirror, but then the tables turned yet again as the smaller bike sped up once more and pulled  ahead by a fair margin. _Hm_.

Eyeing his speed gage, the ginger narrowed his eyes and pushed his bike just a bit harder as both riders began to close in on the final stoplight. They were nearly even with that last burst of speed, near neck and neck honestly, but that was as far as Drake could push his beloved Tyrannosaurus. The stoplight had already turned red, too,  but if there were cops around, they would’ve appeared by now. 

... Unless it was Smoker who was on duty tonight. If it _was_ him, he owed Drake one, and would know the Tyrannosaurus as soon as he saw the green paint which he wouldn’t purse unless he was upset for whatever reason.

Blood rushed in Zoro’s ears as they closed in on the stoplight, the grin still stretched across his face.

Twenty feet.

Sixteen feet.

 _Twelve_ _feet_.

Seven feet.

 _Five_ —

Zoro’s stripped bike sped across the spotlight which had turned green just a second after Zoro crossed it, turning into the parking lot of a business that had already closed down for the day. The other motorcyclist wasn’t far behind at all, pulling into the parking lot near Zoro who had already triggered the kickstand and was pulling off his helmet; his bike was off. 

Letting loose a laugh, the green haired man sat back and watched as the other man did the same—though the face that was revealed from underneath that helmet might as well have been on the cover of _The_ _Grandline’s_ _Top_ _100_ _Finest_ _Men_ or whatever Nami had been blabbing about a week ago. He was a bit older than Zoro, that much was obvious with ruffled, wavy ginger hair that stoped where his thick collar began.

If the younger man had felt poetic, he would’ve called him the _Motorcycle_ _God_.

”So,” Zoro said as he hugged his helmet to his chest, “I beat you. What do I win?”

”How about dinner? Are you free tomorrow night? We could go out.”

”You can’t cook?”

Drake chuckled, resting his own helmet on his hip; one brow had arched.

”I never said that—“

”Then let’s eat in. Can you make sushi?”

Zoro had already taken out his cellphone and was cycling through to make a new contact.

”If you want Japanese, I can make more than just sushi. I lived in Japan for about five years before returning to the Grandline.”

Drake did the same and they exchanged numbers.

”Save that under ‘Drake’.”

Zoro simply did that, but he was going to change it when he got home. Drake’s eyes were stunning—looking silverish under the light, but he glanced up from the light of his phone when the older man spoke again.

”I guess I’ll save yours as ‘Zoro’ unless ‘Kitty Cat’ is fine enough?”

”Fuck you—I’ll change yours to _Ol_ ’ _Rex_ **and** I want _Gyudon_ , asshole.”

Drake laughed—it was a genuine one that came from his gut which caused Zoro to flush.

”Fine. I’ll surprise you wish the rest and will see you at 7.”

”Wh—whatever.”

Chuckling a little, Drake returned his helmet to his head, turned on his bike again and pulled out of the parking lot.

Well, that had went better than Zoro had expected. Eventually pulling out of the parking lot himself, he couldn’t help the excitement that hummed in his veins. Not only did he have a date, he was getting a free meal out of the deal. _Nice_.


End file.
